The Boy Who Loved Candy
by KillerAkuma
Summary: Growing up was strange, especially when it was with villains that didn't act as villainous as you would assume them to be. They were very caring, however odd they were some times. Though as time went on, all villains new about the boy who loved candy. Afterall, he did supply the ingredient for them to achieve victory. (Some of the characters are a lil OOC)
1. Prologue

**The Boy Who Loved Candy**

**PROLOGUE:**

* * *

Honestly, he just wanted a nice walk away from the bar and master, though his dark hood kept his features hidden, he still tried to avoid going in areas with mass people around. However, at the time he hadn't realized that he would stumble upon something that would fundamentally change his life.

As he continued his track down the street a loud crashing sound made the ground tremor as he stumbled and used a nearby wall to support himself. The building several feet in front of him had collapsed; a strangled cry pierced the silent air as the surrounding area fell silent after the scream. Shigaraki moved towards the wreckage, smirking curling on his dry lips as he spotted dusty green hair clawing at the ground. He stepped over broken pieces of debris as he got a small glance at the child's face – the kid appears to be around five or six – as it was scrunched in pain as a pillar was fallen over his back, barbs of wire keeping the pillar from crushing the kid anymore. Shigaraki moved closer to the boy, his feet clicking softly on the ground as the boy stopped his struggles and let his head snap up to meet his own crimson gaze.

Shigaraki was planning on putting the kid out of his misery but as the shimmering emerald eyes stared up at him; he halted. His chest swelling with wonder as the innocent eyes held a great pain beneath them and it wasn't because of the current circumstances. He knelt down towards the boy, resting three fingers gently on the pillar as his voice was soft but still raspy, "Hey kid… do you need help out of this mess?"

He already knew the answer but still asked it. The small boy sniffled as he tried to blink away the ushered tears, trying once more to get free but being unable to due to a metal rod puncturing his side and another digging into his back. He breathed in shakily as his soft voice wavered, "P-please m-mister… M-mama didn't push me out of the way quickly enough… M-mister p-p-please..."

Shigaraki offered a faint smirk as he placed his hand flat on the pillar; it disintegrating slowly as the boy – though in pain – watched with wonder in his eyes as the particles of the building were carried away in the faint breeze. He curled his fingers into his palm as he watched the small boy crawl away from the debris, a puddle of blood beginning to overflow from the wounds and pool around the small figure. Ivory hands awkwardly reached to pick of the bleeding boy as he fumbled in his pocket for his phone, quickly dialing a number, "Kuro, open a gate now... and find bandages…"

A purple swirling mist appeared as Shigaraki carried the barely conscious child through it, appearing in a bar as he laid the boy on one of the tables in the room. Hazy green eyes peered at him as a shaky smile curled at the pale lips. A frown appearing on his own as Kurogiri walked over to Shigaraki, concern lacing his deep voice, "Shigaraki, what is the meaning of this? Why is there a boy here and why is-"

"I found him trapped under a collapsed building and before you say anything else, I was just walking past when it happened." Shigaraki used the back of his hand to apply pressure – though it was extremely awkward position – the deep wound on the kids back. Kurogiri sighed as he quickly strode away to collect a bowl of warm water and a cloth, grimacing at all the blood on his once cleaned tables. Carrying the needed supply he cut off the boy's shirt to see the wounds easier; one was a deep cut near his shoulder blade and the other was on his right hip and it was a clean laceration through to the other side. Both were bleeding but the one on his hip was worse and even though it looked bad with all the blood gushing from it, the kid will live with no real future damage.

Kurogiri let his mist form slowly disperse as he ringed the cloth and began to clean the wounds and once they were clean, he applied thick bandaging around the boy's hips and shoulder. The boy's chest rose and fell evenly as his pale lids hid his green eyes, Kurogiri gently picking up the boy and carrying him to a bedroom, "Shigaraki, what are we going to do with this boy?"

Said male bit his thumb in thought as he followed behind the taller man, crimson eyes narrowed as he looked over the boy. Kurogiri tucked the small child into the bed as the pale man response to the honey coloured one, "We'll have to wait until he wakes up. He may be useful."


	2. Chapter 1

**The Boy Who Loved Candy**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

* * *

A hiss tore through rosy lips as brows scrunched together in pain, small arms pushing themselves up onto their knees as he sat hunched over the pillow that now was rested on his lap. Tears gather in the corner of his eyes as he slowly lifted his head to look around the dimly lit room. The room overall was small, a black blind was semi-closed as thin rays soaked through, the walls painted a dull grey as the overall was plain. He sat on a single bed that had a dark mahogany headboard and grey sheets, his thin form tangled in the sheets as confusion rushed through.

_Where was he? _

The creak of a door opening alerted the boy as a tall man in his early twenties entered; his golden brown eyes staring at him as a faint smile curled at his thin lips. He carried fresh bandages in his honey coated hand as he sat on the end of the bed, his voice deep and soothing to the ears, "I'm glad you're awake but please do try not to move too much, you'll reopen the wounds."

Izuku slowly blinked his emerald eyes as he hugged the white pillow to his chest, shifting his position so he could look at the other, voice soft as he let his eyes flicker to the side, "O-okay…. Um, mister, what's your name? I-I'm Izuku Midoriya."

"Nice to meet you, Midoriya. You may call me Kurogiri," The man reached forward to gently ruffle the mess of green atop his head as his cheeks flushed slightly, "Now, let me change those bandages and then I'll make you something to eat."

Izuku dropped the pillow and let Kurogiri swiftly changed the red tinted bandages, hissing softly when cool finger tenderly touched around his wounds. Kurogiri hummed before gently reapplying the bandages, holding out his hand as he motioned for him to get up, "Up you get and I'll make you something sweet, yes?"

Izuku beamed as he climbed off the bed, his head only reaching Kurogiri's thigh as he reached for the offered hand. The taller smiled down at the boy as they made their way back out to the bar, his eyes wide with wonder as he looked around the building. A raspy voice spoke up, breaking Izuku from his wonder, "He's awake, good. I'm Shigaraki."

A lean man in his late teens walked up to him; his crimson gaze soft as his dry lips were curled into an unsettling smile that didn't bother him too much. Izuku blinked slowly as he gasped, letting Kurogiri's hand go as he trotted over to the other, bowing slightly, "Thank you for saving me mister Shigaraki. I'm Izuku Midoriya."

Shigaraki was slightly a taking back by the boy and his manners, shaking his head as his pale blue hair swayed. Squatting down to the boy's level he dug in his pocket, offering a faint smile as he pulled out a blue lollipop, "Here, have this. Consider it a small gift, Izu."

The five-year-old's face ignited with glee, gladly taking the sweet as he thanked the other again. Kurogiri cleared his throat as he sat a small plate of scrambled eggs and a few strawberries on the bench of the bar. Shigaraki hooked his arms under the small boy and place him on the bar stool, being carefully not to jolt the wounds. Izuku placed the sucker on the bench as he grabbed the fork on the counter, thanking Kurogiri for the meal as he then proceed to quickly eat the meal.

After Izuku had finished his meal, Kurogiri grabbed the plate and began to wash it as he spoke softly over the running water, "Midoriya, if I may ask but what is your quirk?"

He froze, chest tightening as he looked down at his small hands. A frown formed on his plump lips as he hesitated to answer the question, his voice soft and barely above a whisper, "…I don't have one…I'm quirkless."

Izuku's bottom lip trembled as he clenched his tiny fists tightly, eyes brimming with tears as he expected them to yell at him. However, the response wasn't what he was expecting. "Hmm, okay… We can work with that, are you fascinated in anything your learning at school?"

Emerald eyes blinked away the tears as he grabbed the lollipop and fumbled with it in his hands, smiling softly as he bathed in the relief that flooded over him, "I like science and math. We made bi-carb… carb-o-nate volcanos last week!"

Kurogiri offered the boy a warm smile as Shigaraki hummed in thought, his crimson gaze staring over the boy as he shrugged, "Hey Izu, how would you like to stay here? We could look after you and teach you how to be strong in a different way."

Izuku's doe emerald eyes lit up with glee as he nodded his head rapidly, the sun radiating from the small child as the other two felt protective over the kid, "I would like that, Shiga and Giri~"

**. . . . . A Month Later . . . . .**

Giggling could be heard throughout the room as a now six-year-old ran around the room with his new green bunny hoodie. A blinding grin was adorn the rosy lips as he lunged at the tall figure covered in mist, wrapping his small arms around the other tightly, "Giri, look what Shiga got me!"

The mist being chuckled as he knelt down to the young boy, ruffling the unruly green locks as his voice was laced with amusement and fondness, "Yes, it looks very good and suits you, little _Rabbit_~"

Izuku released Giri from his hug as he stepped back, pulling out a purple lollipop from his hoodie pocket and placing it between his lips. His freckled cheeks flushed at Giri's complement and possible new nickname, "Shiga also said we could go to the park later, is Giri gonna come too?"

The mist figure let out a sigh as he softened his eyes, "I'm sorry, I would but I can't. Perhaps another time, Izu."

A pout formed on the boy's lips as he shuffled on his feet, before letting a grin curl his lips, "Okay! But that means you have to next time and you'll have to buy me something sweet~!"

"Eat too many sweets and you'll get fat or all your teeth will fall out," Kurogiri smirked down at Izuku as the mist disappeared from his thin body, bending down to pick up the boy and tickle him a little. Said boy let out a squeal and a chain of giggles as he tried to escape his grasp.

Kurogiri stopped when thin arms curled around his neck, hugging him tightly as a breathless voice spoke in his ear, nuzzling into his neck, "I love you, Giri."


	3. Chapter 2

**The Boy Who Loved Candy**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

* * *

Shigaraki entered the bar to see Kurogiri teaching Izuku how to make pancakes. Izuku had flour all over his new hoodie that he _bought_ him, though he didn't seem to mind as a grin was still adorn his lips as Kurogiri added red food dye to the batter. Izuku mixed the colour in as Kurogiri kept a firm grasp on the bowl, not wanting to make any further messes. An amused smirk formed on his dry lips as he walked further into the room, leaning on the counter, "I thought we were going to the park?'

Izuku looked up as he rolled emerald orbs, shaking his curly mess of hair, "We will after we finish making the batter, Kurogiri said he'll cook them when we get back~!"

"Well, first we gotta make you more presentable, so we have to pat you off Izu," Shigaraki motioned toward the flour decorating the green of his rabbit hoodie, "Can't leave until it's all gone."

Izuku huffed and puffed out his cheeks as Kurogiri picked up from the tall chairs and placed him on the floor. The boy beating his chest and tummy as white clouds appeared off his clothing. Izuku looked over himself once more to see if he got most of the white powder out of his clothing. His gaze slowly rising to meet Shigaraki's own red, the villain giving a satisfactory nod as he held out a pinky, the remaining of his fingers curled into his palm.

The six-year-old beamed as he grasped the pale pinky, a grin showing all of his pearly white teeth and forcing his freckled cheeks to close his eyes. A warmth filled Shigaraki's chest as he gently tug the smaller hand forward, motioning for Kurogiri to make a short cut to the park. A purple and black swirling mist appeared in front of them as they arrived in an alley way on the other side, Shigaraki's dark hood hiding his features as Izuku bounced on the balls of his feet in excitement.

Izuku's eyes were wide as he looked around the alley way they had appeared in, gently pulling Shigaraki forward as giggled with glee, "Common Shiga!"

The thin teen chuckled as he was lead to the park, the open grass field being surrounded in trees as a small playground was centered in the middle. Izuku tugged on Shigaraki's finger as he looked down at the small bunny, "C-can I go explore?"

Shigaraki shrugged his shoulders as he stuffed his hands into his hoodie pockets, "Yeah, go for it. Just give me a shout when you need me, Izu."

Izuku gave the taller boy a hug around his waist as he quickly let go and ran away to play in the trees. Izuku had a wide grin adorn his rosy lips as he let his hoodie sleeves fall over his hands, eyes wandering around the collection of trees but as he got further in he heard soft cries. His brows scrunched together in confusion as he slowly moved towards the sound, eyes widening as he saw a boy around his age curled into a ball sobbing.

The boy shuffled as he used his pale fists to wipe away the tears clumsily, Izuku frowned when he saw a large black bruise on the side of the boy's face. Izuku closed his fists as he quietly made his way over to the other, the boy's messy duo colour hair covering his heterochromia coloured eyes; an icy blue striking against the red angry scar and a dark chocolate brown one on milky white skin. Fat tears continued to fall down the flushed cheeks as Izuku fiddled in his pockets and pulled out a green lollipop, a small smile on his lips as he leant down to the boy, "Um… Excuse me, did you want this?"

The boy sniffled as he looked up at Izuku; who used his other hand to scratch the back of his next as his cheek flushed, "I thought it would cheer you up? I have a couple in my pocket, you can have another one! Um, but do you even like sweets? I do! I eat a lot of them and Giri says I'll get fat if I eat too many but I know he's just joking! Giri also thinks that Shiga is a bad influence cause he gives me bags full of candy."

Izuku giggled softly; his green hair swaying in the faint breeze as the crying boy stared at the boy with wide eyes. The faint light of the sun seeping through the trees creating a halo of light on Izuku as his eyes were closed from his fond smile curling as his rosy lips. A shaky hand reached towards the offered lollipop, his voice soft and shaky, "Th-thank you…"

"I'm Izuku, it's nice to meet you…" Izuku moved closer to the boy, sitting in front of the other with his legs crossed.

"I'm… Shoto, it's also nice to meet you." A grin was threatening to split Izuku's face in two as he giggled at the boy's shyness, Shoto's cheeks flushing as hugged his knees to his legs; the lollipop hanging in his pale hand.

"So, what do you like do? Read? Draw? Play?" Izuku titled his head to the side as he leaned closer to Shoto, eager to know more about his new friend but before he let the other reply he gently grasped the arm holding the lollipop. His lips threaten to twitch down in a smile as felt how cold the other was, he moved closer to him as Shoto's rosy cheeks darkened to red as he stuttered.

"I-I like cooking with my siblings… Th-though I don't get to do that often…" Izuku hummed as he gently ran his hands up and down one of Shoto's arms, trying to warm up or comfort the boy as he shifted to sit next to the boy against the tree.

The sky slowly began to darken; stars faintly being seen in the sky as sorrow began to gather in his chest, freezing his heart and spreading outwards. The slightly cool breeze ruffled the duo's hair as Izuku kept his emerald gaze towards the sky, a faint smile on his lips as it twitched downwards. Shoto glanced at the boy next to him, gently placing his right hand over Izuku's and warming the other with his quirk.

Izuku blinked as he turned his head to look at Shoto, the unnatural warmth coming from the limb cause his eyes to spark with admiration for Shoto. Wrapping his pale fingers around the hand as he moved it closer to his face, pressing the palm of Shoto's hand to his cheek; bathing in the warmth that came from it. A fond smile curled at his lips as he gazed at Shoto with half-lidded eyes, "You have an amazing quirk, Sho-kun~"

Shoto's cheeks flushed a rosy colour as he looked away from Izuku; said boy releasing Shoto's hand as he laid down on his belly, the sun setting behind him. Izuku gave Shoto a faint smile as a pink hue appeared on his freckles cheeks, voice soft, "You're lucky, Sho-kun~ I don't have any amazing gifts or a quirk like yours~"

Shoto stared at Izuku with a frown on his pale lips, frost appearing on his cheeks to cool them down, his hands curling into fists as he placed them on the ground in front of him, "B-but, Izuku… Y-you're really nice and kind. It shouldn't matter if you have one or not…"

"Sho-kun~" He rest his head on his arms as he looked at Shoto with a singular emerald eye, pulling on his rabbit hood as he spoke softly, "Thank you… I've only had a very small amount of people tell me that…"

"IZU! Izu, it's getting late! We have to get back!" Shigaraki's voice made Izuku pout as he huffed, sitting up he crossed his arms and mumbled under his breath.

"But I finally made a friend my age…" With that Izuku got to his feet, dusting off his pants and offered a hand to Shoto, "Come on, you better get up and head home too."

Shoto frowned slightly but took Izuku's hand, pulling him to his feet as he kept a firm hold of the green haired boy. He parted his lips to speak but shut them, uncurling his fingers he looked down at the green lollipop. Izuku's eyes softened as he leap forward and wrapped his arms around the slightly taller boy, tightly hugging him around the neck before releasing, "I hope we meet again, Sho-kun~"


	4. Chapter 3

**The Boy Who Loved Candy**

**CHAPTER THREE:**

* * *

A deep frown was set on Izuku's lips as he looked at the building looming over him, shifting his gaze to the tall figure new to him. He tightened his grip on Giri's hand as his stomach turned and lurched with uneasiness. He didn't miss this; more importantly he didn't miss his classmates.

Giri tugged Izuku forward towards the building as he begrudgingly followed, his emerald eyes staying glued to the floor as he ignored the chatting of everyone around him. A cold feeling settled in his chest as he used his other hand to clasp the strap of his bag tightly, knuckles turning white. He blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes, Giri appearing in his line of sight as he offered a fond smile, his voice low and soothing, "Izu, my little bunny, I need you to keep your head held high, put on a smile that no one will doubt. Also, if anything bad happens please tell me or Shigaraki, okay? Now, enjoy your day and I'll be back to pick you up in a couple hours."

Izuku let a soft sniffle past as he wrapped his thin arms around Giri's neck in a tight hug, nuzzling into his shoulder, voice barely above a whisper, "Love you, Giri. Bye-bye."

Kurogiri gently rubbed Izuku's back as they pulled apart, ruffling the curly locks before waving to the small boy as Izuku nibbled nervously on his lip as a teacher ushered him into the classroom.

Time flew relatively fast; Izuku now sat under the shade of a tree with his lunch on his lap, hesitantly picking at it as he listen to the background noise of children playing and chatting. A frown was on his plump lips as he finished his food, packing it away as he slowly stood up, stretching his arms above his head. His emerald eyes wandered around the area as he dusted the dirt of his uniform; listening as a sets of footsteps met his ears.

He looked up as his brows scrunched together at the five figures in front of him; them all towering over Izuku's small form. The head of the group had wild brown hair as he grinned at Izuku; the look in the other's eyes unsettled Izuku as he spoke softly to the group, "C-can I h-help you?"

"You're the quirkless kid right? How gross and pathetic!" The boy sneer as the others laughed at the remark, the group slowly surrounding around Izuku as they continued to laugh as they shoved and pushed him around like a rag doll.

Izuku's bottom lip trembled as tears brimmed in the corner of his emerald orbs; hands grazed as bruises bloomed on his jaw and chest. The other children laughed as they continued to push him around and hit him, though after one final harsh shove he fell to the ground; knees and hands grazed and bleeding. Using the back of his bleeding hands he wiped away the tears on his freckled cheeks, as he sobbed softly on the ground. His shoulders trembled as he shakily got onto his feet, faintly limping towards his classroom where his teachers were chatting to one another.

His main teacher; a woman with long black hair that framed he round face, she was on the short side but she was always nice and caring to everyone. Izuku sniffled a little as her chocolate brown eyes fell onto Izuku's disheveled self – his gaze falling to the floor as she moved over to him – her voice soft as she spoke, "Izuku, what happened?"

She gently moved him over to a chair as she grabbed the first aid kit and began to clean the wounds; his hands being wrapped in bandages, bandaids were placed over his damaged knees and a couple wrapped around his thin fingers. Izuku sniffled as he wiped away stray tears that escaped his eyes, smiling shakily towards the teacher, "I fell over… When I was playing with the others."

She released a faint sigh as she ruffled his curly green locks, voice soft as she smiled warmly, "Do be careful then, okay?"

Izuku hummed softly in agreement; the lies he had told leaving his mouth like a second language, to him it was. He was use to this sort of treatment from his classmates and that is why he was grateful when Giri and Shiga didn't attack him. They didn't hit him because he was different, because he was a useless, defenseless, quirkless idiot!

With a shaky smile he lifted his head as he walked out the classroom and sat on the bench several feet from the doorway, waiting for the lunch break to be over.

**. . . . .**

The end of the day couldn't have come any sooner as the teachers dismissed the class; Izuku ran to his pale green bag and slipped it on his shoulders. The kids around him pushing him around as he made his way out the door, almost tripping and falling from a hard shove. He quickly moved away from the crowd as his green orbs looked around until they spotted a familiar figure wearing a suit near the gate of the school. Izuku quickly ran over to the figure; lunging at him as he wrapped his small arms around Giri's waist and cried happily, "Giri~!"

Said man smiled fondly at the greenette, ruffling the curly locks as a chuckle bubbled from his thin lips. Evergreen orbs shining like freshly polished stones looked up at him as Kurogiri's eyes narrowed with concern with the bruises on Izuku's jaw. The smile on his lips disappearing as a frown laced with worry decorated his thin mouth, voice soft and concerned, "Izu, how'd you get the bruises…. And the bandages?"

Kurogiri pulled the other away as he looked over the small boy's form; said boy scratched the back of his neck nervously as a wobbly smile adorned his lips, "I fell over while playing with other kids..."

Kurogiri didn't seemed convince by the response but he simply scooped the boy into his arms; Izuku wrapped his legs around his waist as he let his arms drape around his neck. Giri's deep voice soothing and was sweet like honey, "I'll give you a bag of candy if you tell me the truth when we get back?"

Izuku pouted slightly but hesitantly nodded his head as he hid his face in Kurogiri's shoulder, nuzzling into it. The older man turned into an alley way as Izuku softly spoke; his voice barely above a whisper as he sniffled a little, "Giri… A-am I useless?"

Kurogiri stopped in the dark alley way, tightening his grip on Izuku as his voice was filled with compassion and fondness, "Izuku, you are strong and whoever calls you useless… Will have Shigaraki on their back side."

Izuku giggled as the mist being warped the both of them back to the bar but as soon as they arrive Shigaraki glanced at Izuku and tapped his foot on the ground; a very unsettling smile gracing his dry lips as the air around his curled with murderous intent, "So… Who hurt my lil' Izu~?"

* * *

**Hello my lovely readers~!**

**I just want to quickly say that future chapters will not be out this quickly and that I was just transfering the story from my other account on Wattpad. I hope you enjoyed reading my story and...**

**Don't forget to leave a review, favourite or follow~!**

**KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~!**


	5. Chapter 4

**The Boy Who Loved Candy**

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

* * *

Izuku had a pout on his plump lips as he hugged the two bags of candy to his chest as the two other males whispered aggressively to one another. Though he couldn't hear what they were talking about he could still gather it was about him and his 'lovely' experience at school today. With a huff he turned on his heel, heading to the bathroom to bathe and change out of his dirty school clothes.

After placing his bags of candy on his bed he head to the bathroom, leaning over the tub to turn on the water as it slowly filled. A faint smile quirked at his lips as he put a little too much of the lavender scented bubble mix into the water; watching as tiny white clouds gather on the surface as he scooped some into his bandages hands and threw it above his head. Wild giggles bubbled from his lips as he slowly stripped himself of his dirty clothes; removing the Band-Aids and bandages as he let his feet sink into the warm water as he turned off the taps. He hugged his knees to his chest as the smells invaded his nose; eyes drooping a little as his muscles relaxed.

The dark purple hued bruises decorating his small form was a contrast to his milky white skin; red irritated skin caused his wounds to standout against the damaged skin as he gently cleaned the wounds on his knees and hands. He winched as the burning sensation of the wounds slowly ebbed away the longer he sat in the tub. His emerald eyes shone to life as he cupped bubbles into his hands, blowing on them as they shifted to dance in the air for a second before popping out of existence. _Were people like bubbles? Do they slowly swell to life in clusters and then slowly disappear when scatted away from one another?_ He felt like a bubble; blown into existence by a single person and left to drift on his own until he popped.

Izuku rest his head against the edge of the bath, a sigh parting his lips as a saddened smile graced his features. A bubble covered hand resting against his forehead as his thoughts taunted him. His other hand reaching outwards towards the roof as he reached for the intangible future he craved but would never grasp; _why couldn't he be a hero? Why couldn't have fate blessed him with a quirk?_

A soft knock was heard on the bathroom door – the noise having startled Izuku – as a deep voice followed after it, "Izuku? Dinner's ready, so please do be quick if you want it while it's hot."

"I'll be out in a second, Giri~!" Izuku hummed; sinking further into the tub as he submerge his head into the water and felt as his hair brushed against his cheeks. He let small bubbles of air escape his lips as he surface with a sigh, hair clinging to his neck and face as he slowly began to stand from the barely warm water. His hands stung a little as he grabbed the towel on the sink, wrapping it around his shoulders as he slowly began to pat himself dry.

His bare feet softly padded on the floor boards as he kept the towel wrapped around his small form; emerald eyes falling on the set of clothes that were neatly sat on the end of his bed. He dropped the towel as he pulled on a pair of pastel green boxers, then slipping on some black shorts that stopped at mid-thigh, sliding on a pastel blue sweater that fell over his hands and off his shoulder, and grabbing a pair of knee high white socks. He sighed in content at the soft materials against his pale flesh, wrapping his arms around himself to bathe in the warmth the clothing gave him. Shaking his messy curly hair, he then proceeded to run down the steps and into the bar where Kurogiri and Shigaraki sat chatting.

Izuku giggled as he ran over to the paler male and hugged his waist from behind, "Thanks for all the candy, Shiga~"

The pale teen let a chuckle bubble from his lips as he ruffled the slight damp green locks; being wary and curling his pinky into his fist. Izuku leant into the touch as his emerald gaze shifted over to Kurogiri, flashing him a warm smile as he climbed onto the bar stool next to the teen. A bowl of Katsudon was placed in front of him; his eyes lit up like lights at the sight as he began to quickly scarf down his favourite dish.

They ate in silence as Kurogiri would give Shigaraki a look every few minutes like he was meant to say something or do something. Izuku pushed his empty bowl forward as he tilted his head to the side, blinking owlishly towards the teen, "Is something wrong Shiga?"

Shigaraki opened his mouth then closed it, reaching forward to gently brush his fingers through Izuku's wild hair; said boy grinning and leaning into the touch as pale lips formed into a fond smile, "Izu, we've been prolonging this encounter for a while but it's… we think you should meet Sensei."

"Sensei? He's your teacher?" Izuku stuck out his lower lip in though as he shrugged his little shoulders, crossing his legs on top of the stool, "When? Will it be soon? Do I have to get dressed up? Am I allowed to bring a little bit of candy with me?"

Kurogiri chuckled softly to release some of the tension in his shoulders, his voice rolling over the two other figures, "You may dress however you like and bring along whatever you wish, and you'll meet him tomorrow. He seems quite intrigued with you, Izu."


	6. Chapter 5

**The Boy Who Loved Candy**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

Izuku fiddled with his pastel pink sweater; a pink dust covering his freckled cheeks as his lips were curled into a nervous smile. He let his eyes flicker upwards to the metal door standing threatening in front of him as Kurogiri stood beside him, resting a large hand on top of the messy green curls, "Everything will be okay, Shigaraki will be out in a second to let us in and then you'll met him and if everything works out, I'll treat you to ice-cream."

The six-year-old nodded his head hesitantly as he moved closer to the other male, wrapping his small fist into Giri's pants as the door let out a groan of protest as it was opened. Izuku swallowed thickly as Kurogiri nudge him forward, the grip on the older's leg tightening as they entered the dark room. His emerald eyes looked around the room in faint wonder as medical equipment was placed around them; his grip unknowing releasing from Giri's leg as he spun around slowly trying to make out what was in the room. A deep voice startled the boy as he quickly turned to look in the direction, the outline of a figure sitting in the dark met his emerald eyes as he again fiddled with his cotton candy coloured sweater, "You must be Izuku, it's a pleasure to meet you, I am All For One or you may call me Sensei."

Izuku chewed on his bottom lip as he pulled on his sweater sleeves, flicking his gaze up to look at All For One before darting back down, stuttering out, "H-hello… N-nice to m-meet you, too~"

"Shigaraki had told me… that you're quirkless, yes?" Izuku's grip on his sweater tightened as his small hands turned white, nodding his head as the other continued, "Well, what would you do, if I said it was possible for you to not only have one but possibly two quirks?"

Izuku instantly beamed as he rushed over to the superior being; a grin showing all of his white teeth as his eyes struggled to stay open because of his cheeks. Excitement bubbled under his skin as he bounced on the balls of his feet, chirping happily, "If that were the case Mister One For All, I would give you all the candy I own~!"

Izuku spread his arms out to emphasize the amount of candy he would give his superior; the leader chuckled at Izuku's behaviour before ruffling the green locks. A blush dusted his freckled cheeks as he leant into the warm hand of the other, his voice laced with amusement, "There is no need for you to give your treats, young one."

"However, this has given me an idea onto what your quirks will be," He gently kept his hand on top of Izuku's unruly curls as he blinked owlishly at him, "I shall give you two quirks, they are something I like to call _Malleable Galaxy_ and _Capture Candy_."

"Malleable Galaxy – the user is able to manipulate the matter of their form and cast a mist/fog that can be used to disorientate a person. As an example; the user of the quirk can concentrate "galaxy" into their arm and manipulate it to create a ball of mist or a shroud. Something similar to a smoke screen but with stars. Capture Candy – allows the user the ability to transform objects and people into candy and also has the ability to turn them back into people or the object they were before. I cannot inform of the drawbacks, due to not knowing them. I hope you will like your gift, young one." With the end of the explanation All For One's hand glowed as he firmly placed it against Izuku's little forehead; said boy's lip parted with a silent scream as he fell unconscious, twitching as his freckles began to glow softly in the dimly lit room.

"Interesting boy you found, Shigaraki, very interesting."

**. . . . .**

Several years had passed – Izuku was now in high school and attending the famous school of UA.

Said boy was bubbling with excitement; a grin spread across his rosy lips as he held tightly onto his pastel green backpack. He took a deep breathe in as he slowly made his way into the extravagant school in hopes of finding the General Studies.

His thoughts wandered back to the past and what had happened in the last eight years; he's got really good at controlling both quirks but only uses Galaxy around others due to using Capture Candy when he's with his family. Though after receiving the quirks his normally bright green hair faded out to a pastel colour and his freckles glowed in the dark like stars. Though when he first got Capture Candy he was very annoyed when he kept turning everything he touched into candy; he likes candy just but not when it's made out of other things, however, after gaining control he has to willing turn it into candy or if he's startled he accidently does it.

Izuku was snapped out of his thoughts when he ran into something hard and stumbled backwards onto the ground, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked up to meet tired amethysts staring down at him. He flashed a grin at the other boy as he quickly jumped back onto his feet, quickly chirping, "Sorry, I ran into you! I'm Izuku, nice to bump into you~!"

The other boy flushed slightly as he scratched the back of his neck, purple eyes looking away from the blinding smile as he murmured, "It's okay and you can call me, Shinso."

Izuku let giggles bubbled from his plump lips as he dug in his pockets, his tongue poking out between rosy lips as he cheered softly when he found what he was looking for. Pulling out a sapphire coloured lollipop as he held it out towards the figure who towered over him; freckles cheeks flushing as he chirped, "Here, have a lollipop, Shi-kun~!"

* * *

**Hello My Lovely Readers~!**

**I want to give a BIG THANK YOU to _Octopie21 _for the quirk "Capture Candy" as I call it. Also, thank you for the other suggestions and I'm glad people are enjoying my story! And sorry for the big time skip but I wanted to get closer to the "good stuff"~! ****Also, don't forget to leave a review, follow or favourite~!**

**Oh! I nearly forgot to actually explain his quirks!**

**Quirk: Malleable Galaxy**

\- The user is able to manipulate the matter of their form and cast a mist/fog that can be used to disorientate a person. As an example; the user of the quirk can concentrate "galaxy" into their arm and manipulate it to create a ball of mist or a shroud. A backlash of the quirk is if he maintains full galaxy cowl his body will start to drift apart like mist/fog, although an advantage is it is easier to control his quirk in full cowl. **Appearance** – when full cowl is activated his skin becomes a bright blue and purple hue with white "stars" (like a galaxy) and his hair gains a more blue-green hue. A side effect of his quirk is that his freckles glow – so if he's in a dark place the freckles on his face will glow like stars and the rest of the freckles on his body!

**Quirk –Capture Candy**

\- Allows the user the ability to transform objects and people into candy – a drawback is the larger an object the harder it is to transform it – and also has the ability to term them back into people or the object they were before.


	7. Chapter 6

**The Boy Who Loved Candy**

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

Izuku hummed cheerfully as he skipped next to the purple haired teen; having followed him around most the day. A green sucker was placed between his lips as his emerald gaze wandered around the empty halls, puffing out his cheeks slightly as he turned his eyes to looked over the teen next to him. Purple silky hair defying gravity without the use of a product, half-lidded amethysts dulled with exhaustion, ivory skin that was decorated with dark bags that hugged the bottom of his lashes. A nervous smile adorning his slender lips as he rubbed the back of his neck, a pink flush on his cheeks as he lowered his hand to fiddle with the purple spacer in his ear.

Izuku beamed as he bit into his lollipop, crushing the rest of the sucker between his pearly white teeth as he spat the stick onto the floor. Giggling as he matched his pace with Shinso, tugging the taller figure's arm as he spoke softly, "Hey Shi-kun, where are we going~?"

"We're heading to the cafeteria for lunch but we're avoiding the lunch rush by taking a detour there," Shinso smiled nervously as the brainwasher stuffed his hands into his school pants, hunching into himself as he let his purple gaze flicker to and off Izuku. Slender arms wrapped tightly around his right arm, tuffs of pastel evergreen hair resting against his bicep as his entire face flushed a vibrant crimson. This boy was adorable, so much that Shinso couldn't even try to refrain from blushing at his bubbly ball of sunshine personality. Not to mention concreting his sexuality.

Big emerald orbs were framed with thick lashes that brushed over his freckle adorned cheeks; mint green hair curled and shaped his round face, some strands being held back with a cotton candy coloured bow clip. His blinding smile warming even the coldest of hearts every time his rosy lips curled and his thin form having a faint feminine curve as his school uniform hung off him; a size too big and a pastel green tie around his neck instead of the school's red.

Shinso was snapped from his track of thought as the adorable figure clinging to his side released and ran off ahead. He stood frozen before sighing, running after the ball of energy as an annoyed looked appeared on his tired features, mumbling, "I hate physical excise, too much energy required for it."

**. . . . .**

"KAAAACHAN~!" The blonde's brows scrunched further together as his lips twitched down, the only person who called him that _moved away_. As he was in thought a smaller body crashed into him, thin arms tightly wrapped around his torso as he stumbled backward from the force of the collision.

"D-Deku?!" Emerald eyes beamed up at him, as he narrowed his ruby gaze; though the scowl on his face softening as the remaining students in class 1-A gaped at the non-violent act. The freckles on the boy's cheeks glowed a faint pink as another figure behind him called out to him, adverting the pastel-greenettes attention away from the explosion teen and the lean arms uncoiling from his torso.

"Izuku, don't run off like that!" A tall male huffed as he was hunched over leaning on his knees, straightening out as Izuku skipped over to him, holding out a sky blue lollipop – which he seemingly pulled out of thin air – with a blinding grin.

"I'm sorry, Shi-kun, have a lollipop for your worries~" Izuku's grinned threatened to widen as his emerald eyes shone while looking at the towering figure; who accepted the treat with a noticeable blush spread across his ivory cheeks. The boy let his arms fall down to his side as he looked around the room; the blush on his cheeks darkening as he noticed the others in the room, fidgeting as he pulled at his school blazer, "O-oh… sorry for distracting you all…"

Izuku chewed on his bottom lip as the remaining girls cooed at his cuteness; Shinso narrowed his purple gaze at the remaining females and moved over to the small teen. Wrapping his arms lazily around the small form's body, pulling him to his chest as the feminine male's freckled cheeks flushed a bright crimson. Shinso's tired voice was comforting as it was directed towards Izuku, his gaze narrowed at the people in the room, "Izuku, we are not going to get any food if we take any longer."

"Oh, well we better get a move on then, Shi-kun~" Izuku hummed as he firmly grabbed onto one of the arms wrapped around him, letting the taller figure pull him in the direction of the cafeteria. The heavy thump of footsteps followed the pair as Izuku quirked a brow, cranking his neck to look behind him. A wide grin nearly splitting his face in two when he saw the spiked hair of his old friend; giggling as he noticed the angry blonde look as if he were a sulking dog following obediently. Cute.

The sound of chatter grated on Izuku's ears as they entered the cafeteria, he didn't like this many people in one room, too noisy. His evergreen eyes wandered around the large area as they collected their food and found an 'empty' table with the _assistance_ of Kaachan. Izuku picked at his food as he kicked his legs softly back and forth, left eye twitching at the loud children chattering around him as he tried to focus his attention on the two quiet males with him.

Pushing away his half-eaten food as he dug in his school pants for a sweet crimson lollipop, a playful grin spreading across his lips as he jeered, "So what's it like to be the only decent person in the hero course~?!"

Izuku's grin twisted into something more sinister as he was painfully aware of some of the class sitting behind him. Kaachan arched a brow but a smug smirk graced his lips, holding out a honey-coated hand that sparked along with his words, "Amazing, the rest of the damn extras couldn't possibly ever best me!"

"So _strong_, too bad I didn't get into the Hero course, I would have wiped them all out," Izuku pouted as he rests his head on the palm of his hand, "I mean, I could even rival you, Kaachan~"

"I'd like to see you try Deku!" Kaachan's hands popped with small explosions as he wicked grin pulled at his thin lips, eyes narrowed and ignited with a fierce passion. His scarlet orbs softening as he quirked a brow, tilted his head to the side as he rough voice fell onto the small minted-haired teen, "What is your quirk, it developed after… you left."

Izuku hummed softly as his emerald eyes flickered over to the other silent male, a small smile forming on his rosy lips as he giggled, "Oh, my quirk… I call Malleable Galaxy, it's kinda hard to explain but perhaps I can show you?"

With that, his entire forearm and hand shifted to an inky blue with small swirls of purples as white dots danced in the twirling limb. The solidity of his arms began to disperse, as his right arm became nothing but a drifting mist over the three figures. His smile forming into a blinding grin as he willed the mist to reform into a spike, the solidifying limb taking a second to regain a hard form before cracking apart to drift back in the air like fog. The twinkling fog drifted gradually around the three figures as they stared at it in wonder. His smile and gaze softening as the mist curled around Shinso and Bakugou, faint giggles could be heard from the drifting mass as it licked at their ears. A faint blush decorating Izuku's cheeks as he pulled the dark shroud towards himself and reformed his arm. The galaxy melting away back to ivory with brown freckles, he scratched at his cheeks as he fiddled with his lollipop, "Sorry… My quirk has the ability to cause weak illusions that are meant to disorientate people though the distractions come straight from my mind or memories. I can also disperse my body with this quirk but it can be hard to pull myself back together if I stay in mist form for too long…"

"Damn," Shinso mumbled under his breath as he scratched the back of his neck, a faint blush rising to his cheeks, "His quirk is as pretty as him…"

* * *

**Hello, my lovely readers! I just realised something, I have no idea what Izuku's villain name should be?! Like I want it to represent his quirk Capture Candy but can't come up with a name! So, it would be cool if you could shoot me some names, MY DEAR READERS~?!**

**Also, don't forget to leave a review, favourite or follow!~!**

**KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~!**


	8. Chapter 7

**The Boy Who Loved Candy**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

Izuku stretched his arms above his head until he felt a pop from his shoulders, a lazy grin curling at his rosy lips as he sighed contently. Evergreen orbs looking around the classroom as a majority of the students having left the classroom only a slim handful remaining. He slowly pushed himself to his feet, swinging his pastel green backpack over his shoulder as he gracefully made his way to the exit of the school as if the wind was carrying him. The sun's rays beaming down on his thin form as he hummed softly, it being drowned out over the sound of a pair of thumping stomps as an abnormally warm hand grasped his wrist.

Izuku blinked slowly as he turned to see an old friend; a fond smile revealing his pearly white teeth as the blonde's cheeks flushed slightly, "Hey Kacchan~!"

"Aye, Deku," Crimson orbs softened as the smaller teen tilted his head to the side, eyes crinkled from the soft smile on his rosy lips, "…How have you been, n-not that I care or anything!"

Soft giggles bubbled from his lips as he fiddled with his hands, cheeks flushing as his mint coloured hair swayed in the soft sunny breeze, "Yeah, I've been good. I have a… new family, they're very nice and one of them saved me. I love both of them; one's such a good parental figure and the other a protective brother… Though I did miss hanging out with you, Kacchan."

"I guess I missed you too…" Bakugou crossed his arms over his chest as he looked away from the smaller teen, his cheeks gaining a darker tint as he huffed. Izuku nibbled on his bottom lip as he shifted closer to the taller, wrapping a slender arm around him as his voice was gently carried on the breeze.

"I'm glad we got to meet again and I'm also glad you're on your way to achieving your dream," Izuku pulled away as the sun itself seemed to cast a halo around his slim form, eyes closed with the wide toothy grin on his lips, "I can't wait till you become the number one hero~!"

Bakugou merely stared as Izuku slowly waved goodbye to him and left the school grounds; he couldn't move like someone had replaced his muscle with stone. He hadn't changed; Izuku was still the same childish and caring person he had met, and yet he had a slightly sinister side to him, which is probably because of growing up with a hot-head of a friend. A faint chuckled bubbled from his lips as he began his trek home, mumbling under his breath, "I'm glad you're safe and happy with your new family, _Izuku_."

**. . . . .**

"IZUKU MIDORIYA! I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE FOR THIS!" Said greenette giggled as he ran from the fuming figure, whose outfit was adapted (for the better) into a cat-themed costume. Cat paws had replaced the hands that were placed all over his body, a pair of pale blue cat ears were on his head alongside a fluffy baby blue tail attached to his black pants. Izuku struggled to control his breathing through his laughter as he dodged and evaded Shigaraki's lunges at him.

"Giri! Doesn't he look great like this tho~! I think Shiga makes a cute kitty~" Izuku sung out as he vaulted himself over the bar to hide behind the mist figure, knocking off a few glasses in the process.

A long sigh was heard from the mist being as he rested a hand upon Izuku's head, "Izuku, what have I told you about messing with Shigaraki?"

"To not do it…" Izuku pouted as he fiddled with his fingers, the lavender sweater that hung off his thin form draped over his fingers as his wet hair had faint droplets dripping onto his pale shoulders. His gaze was glued to the floor as Kurogiri hoisted the small body off the floor and onto the counter of the bar, noticing the small cut on his leg from the glasses he broke.

"Izuku, do be careful when you jump over the counter; you costing me a fortune with all the glasses you break… Though Shigaraki '_breaks_' more things with his tantrums." A chuckle rumbled in Giri's chest as he used a napkin to wipe away the blood on Izuku's leg, digging in a nearby draw for a bandaid; a blue one with pink hearts on it. Placing the bandage on the small wound, Kurogiri sighed as he ushered Izuku away from the broken glass.

Izuku hummed as he tilted his head to the side, jumping away from the glass as Kurogiri began sweeping it up. A faint hum vibrated in his throat as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip, "Giri…. Shiga… When am I gonna make my presence known to the world? It's no fair that you guys get to have all the fun!"

"Patience Izu~ That time will come sooner than you think," Shigaraki grinned – seeming to be over the whole outfit-change – as he sat on a stool, drumming three of his fingers against the bar, "We plan to kill All Might in the next several days, well we hope to achieve that. Master has given us a toy that is surely going to bring about the end of the symbol of peace."

Izuku's eyes widened in a childish wonder as he dramatically pressed the palms of his hands against his cheeks, "Really?! Oh, please tell me I get to go! PLEEEEEEASE~?!"

Shigaraki rolled his eyes in a playful manner as an exaggerated sigh part his chapped lips, "I… suppose you can make your day-bue."

Izuku struggled to fight off a squeal that threatened to break past his rosy lips, eyes shut tightly as he jumped on the spot with endless energy. A cheer breaking past his lips as he clapped his hands together, "Oh, I can't wait to show everyone my villain costume, it's simply STUNNING~!"

"Calm Izuku, else you might not go," Kurogiri smiled endearingly at the young boy as his golden gaze softened, "We have a couple of days till the attack and you are to be '_sick_' two days before it, understood?"

Izuku's gaze hardened as a determined look graced his young features, hands clasped together as he drank in all of Kurogiri's words. Ivory hands rubbing together slowly as a sinister grin warped his young features; a wicked gleam appearing in his young eyes as he giggled, "Understood Kurogiri, we will reshape this world and make it just _a little_ bit sweeter~"

**. . . . .**

"Come on Bakugou! The bus will leave without you, man!" A shark-toothed redhead shouted as he gestured with a pointed grin as stood in the doorway of the bus. The blonde-haired boy stared at the school with a frown contorting his features, '_Where's Izuku? He hasn't been a school a couple of days… Maybe he's sick? He used to get sick a lot when he was younger too…_'

With a huff, he made his way to the bus, a scowl scrunching up his features as his classmates chatted animatedly amongst themselves. He slouched into his seat as his crimson gaze watched the scenery go by, which only made the trip fell longer than it was. The large dome construction looming over the small class as the class hurried off the bus and into the USJ building.

A twisting feeling knotted his stomach as Thirteen was only two minutes into her speech when a large purple-black swirling mist appeared in front of the fountain at the bottom of the large path of stairs. A swarm of figures all shapes and sizes, all features of normality and abnormality poured out of the darkness as they gradually made their way over to the group of students; two strange figures lurking back near the dark mass.

Aizawa was quick into action as he made his way to the hoard of villains, taking numerous down in seconds as Thirteen tried to get the class to head to the exit, though they were stopped in their tracks by a voice, a very playful and familiar voice.

"Well, well, well~! Look what wandered onto our stage~?" A figure sang out as his emerald gazed burnt into class 1-A, cotton candy coloured hair swaying in the wind as the faint tapping of his shoe disrupted the eerie silence, "It's a pleasure to meet you all, I'm Starburst but the league likes to call me, King Candy~"

The group of students got into a fighting stance; a purple haired boy frowning as tears brimmed in his dark eyes, his small form shaking terribly. A sickeningly sweet grin appeared on his lips as he giggled, slowly swaying his way closer to the group as his voice washed over them, "Ooh, such an interesting group, though I'm not here for a fight. I would simply like to introduce myself and…..make a couple of you disappear~"

A purple mist swallowed his body and he was dropped out behind the teens, his black-gloved fingers gently grasping the closest body; it is a short boy with purple spheres as hair, "Got ya~"

The boy screamed in fear as his body glowed and began to float above the pink-haired figure; Mineta's body quickly shifting into a purple and yellow sphere no bigger than an eyeball. Izuku giggled as he swiftly caught the object as he jumped away from the group, presenting the sphere like a trophy, "Ta-da! He's already so much _sweeter_~! But who is NEXT~?!

* * *

**HELLO, MY LOVELY READERS~! **

**I realised that the more I continue with this story the more fun I have with writing the interactions with each of the characters because Izuku doesn't take most things seriously, well he pretends they aren't that serious anyway. Also, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for all the favourites, follows and lovely reviews~! Also, it kinda sucks that I can't use pictures on this site, which means I can't show you my "amazing" drawing of his villain outfits and stuff... Well, that means a new cover to be made!**

**Also, as you can tell, Izuku's Villain name had been announced! Also, I really liked this name and I thought it was cute!**

**Now, thank you once again and don't forget to leave a favourite, follow or a review~!**

**KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~**


	9. Chapter 8

**The Boy Who Loved Candy**

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

* * *

A rush of adrenaline and excitement coursed through his body, bubbling in his chest and threatening to burst as his emerald gaze drifted over the class in front of him. The purple and yellow sphere glinting between his fingers as he opened a small mint green bag, dropping the small piece of candy into the safe pouch. A soft giggle bubbled from his lips as his gaze met two pairs of crimson red; the grin on his lips widening as they prepared to attack, "Come now, no need for violence boys~"

Izuku clasped his hands together behind his back as he leant towards the group; eyes flaring with glee as Bakugou and Kirashima both launched themselves towards him. Izuku rolled his evergreen orbs as he held out both his hands to the approaching boys; his palms glowing a faint pink as his power swirled and danced in the breeze. However, his eyes widened when he felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders and sweep his feet out beneath him. He landed with a sickening smack on the concrete ground, a hiss leaving his lips as a pain blossomed in the back of his head and spine.

A grunt of pain left his lips as they twisted into a displeased frown; pushing himself up into a sitting position as a pair of gloves ran back over to the group of students. The two attacking boys having stopped in their approach. A quiet growl of annoyance passed his lips as the purple mist swallowed his form; quietly spitting him out behind the students as a twisted grin plastered his plump lips, "Tag, you're it!"

Izuku slapped his palm to the back of the invisible girl's back as the outline of her body glowed a faint pink before swirling into a crystal ball with a small cotton candy coloured beating heart in the centre. He grabbed the sphere as he jumped several feet away from the group; presenting another piece of candy that was there classmate, "Ta-da, another figure to add to the beginning of my collection~"

His green eyes twinkled in a manic manner as he placed the candy at his lips; letting his tongue slide over the smooth surface as the students of class 1-A gasped in horror, "Such a _sweet _collection it will be~"

"Starburst, enough playing," A baritone voice gently echoed from the purple swirling mist, "It's time for phase two."

Izuku pouted slightly as he placed the new piece of candy in his bag, turning on his heel as he looked over his shoulder, singing out softly, "Have fun and _try _not to die~!"

A giggled that turned to maniacal laughter left his lips as a crashing wave of purple mist crashed into the students, teleporting them to random natural disasters zones. Well, all but four. They had quickly escaped the grasp of Kurogiri's mist. Izuku's tongue ran over his bottom lip as he tapped his fingers on his thigh, the purple mist swirling behind him; guarding the exit of the building. With a faint smile quirking his lips upward he grabbed a red lollipop and placed it between his lips, humming as the sweetness exploded on his taste buds.

His emerald orbs scanned over the remaining faces; a girl who could float things, a boy with engines in his carves, the boy with six arms and the pro hero Thirteen. The faint tap of his foot and the spitting of the lollipop stick onto the ground made him giggle, "Well, well, well~ Wasn't expecting so many of you to remain, but sadly I must be off, my friend here will keep you entertained~ Ta-ta sweets~!"

Giri's fog surrounded him as he was transported over to Shigaraki, who was scratching his neck from frustration. Izuku frowned as he launched himself at Shigaraki, wrapping his slender arms around the handy man to stop him from scratching, "Shiga stop, there is no reason to get upset, _HE_ will come."

Shigaraki slowly lowered his hands from his throat as Izuku gently combed his fingers through knotted pale blue hair; an arm still wrapped tightly around the older male. Worry knotted in Izuku's stomach as he tried to offer Shiga any form of comfort; he knew that the older stressed when things didn't go to plan. Slender fingers gently fiddled with he strands of hair as he hummed softly to his older brother-figure, "It's okay, even if he doesn't come we still get to remove most if not some of Class 1-A alongside the pro-heros here. Now, no stressing else…"

Izuku paused as he snaked his way to the front of Shiga, sticking his tongue out playfully as he poked the pale nose of the older, "I'll switch your clothes out for all cat themed ones; furthering the blackmail I have on you.~"

Shigaraki narrowed his ruby orbs at the smaller boy, hissing out, "You wouldn't dare after last time…"

"Oh, but I would, Shiga~" A giggled bubbled from the cotton candy coloured hair male, his emerald eyes twinkling with mischief as took several steps away from the glaring male. Dodging a lunge and twirling away from Shigarki's grasp as he the brother like figure hissed in annoyance.

A happiness bubbled in his chest as he had accomplished in helping the older to not fret on the issues; a widening grin twitched at his rosy lips but was quickly wiped off his face. Thin grey bandages encircled his ankles and pulled him harshly backwards; landing on his stomach with a smack as his shirt and vest were lifted to expose ivory flesh that was being grated on the rough cement. A hiss tore through his lips as the material released him; slowly rising to his hand and knees as a black gloved hand was gently pressed to his grazed stomach, blood coating the dark material. A strained smile curled at his lips, emerald eyes narrowing at the man behind the attack, hissing out with a poor excuse of a chipper response, "_Well,_ that wasn't very nice Eraserhead~"

"Pleasantries tend not to be given to villains such as yourself." His monotonous reply struct a minor nerve; Shigaraki swiftly rushed at the pro while he was distracted and outstretched his pale hand to grasp at the man's head. Izuku's lips twitched as the pro was able to dodge at the last second; quickly jumping away from the dangerous man-child.

With grit teeth the slim figure pushed himself onto his feet; hand still hovering over his bleeding stomach that had lessened in it's flow. His evergreen eyes flicked down to his black gloved hand that was sticky with blood, a hiss parting his lips as he moved back over to the fountain where Kurogiri appeared. His soft deep voice soothed Izuku''s tense muscles as he was doted on in a hushed tone, "Izu, you're hurt. Come here and stay close, can't have them hurting you anymore."

He felt his cheeks flush as he kept his gaze directed to the ground, a bashful smile forming on his lips as moved to stand next to the mist being. A hand was still pressed to his stomach as students slowly began to regroup at the top of the steps; Shigaraki still fighting Eraserhead as he groaned in frustration as he gave the sign to summon the creature that would bring about the end of the number one hero.

The Nomu.


	10. Chapter 9

**The Boy Who Loved Candy**

**CHAPTER NINE:**

* * *

Giant bird looking creature emerged from the swirling mist as it cast a menacing shadow over Izuku, it's blank eyes boring into him as it squats down to meet the small boy's gaze. He remained unresponsive to the creature before a wide grin threaten to split his face in two, he reached out and hung his arms around the creature's neck; his stomach stinging as the dried blood on it made the flesh irritated. The Nomu continued to stare ahead but wrapped a singular arm around Izuku; securing the small child's place as it stood back to it's normal height; the faintest of a purr noise being heard by the boy.

Izuku was cradled in the monster's arm as he giggled, releasing one of his arms to gently rest it on his stomach, "Nom-nom, you're gonna go beat up the guy with the weird goggles and magic scarf~"

His black gloved fingers gently touched the underside of the Nomu's beak as the beast lowered Izuku to the ground gently; it then proceeded to launch itself at full force at the pro-hero. A low whistle leaving Izuku's lips as he had a hand resting on his brow, eyes flickering over to Kurogiri, "Didn't realise how fast the Nomu was…"

Kurogiri hummed softly, his deep voice wrapping around Izuku as the mist being moved closer to him, "Indeed the Nomu master has created is impressive, however, there are sure to be better ones produced in the future. Now, when we return home, I'm patching you up and if you don't complain too much, I'll give you some candy to rot away your teeth…"

A faint smirk curled at Kurogiri's lips as he watched Izuku's head snap up to meet his yellow orbs; evergreen eyes sparkling with excitement as the smaller launched himself at the taller. Wrapping thin arms tightly around a lean waist as giggles bubbled from Izuku, a large hand ruffling his pink locks, "Giri! You're the best!"

The smashing of concrete drew Izuku's attention back to the fight as the Nomu had pinned Aizawa down; blood pouring the wounds on the man's face. He hummed as he uncurled himself from the older man, clasping his hands together as he watched on with curiosity as a piercing screech left the monster's beak. A twisted grin adorned Shigaraki's dry lips as he released airy laughs at the sight of the injured hero.

An annoyed scoff was heard from Kurogiri: the purple mist curling dangerously as he grumbled, "A student has made it out of the building, pro-heroes will be here soon."

Izuku perked up at the mist villain as he pouted and began to nibble on his lower lip, "That's no good, we didn't even get to use the Nomu against All Might…"

"Dammit, dammit…" Shigaraki muttered under his breath as he began to scratch his neck. Izuku's brows scrunched together as he took a step forward to stop Shigaraki, but Kurogiri mumbled something that calmed him down enough for his nails to stop leaving red lines. A heavy sigh left his lips from all the miscalculations that had occurred, however a grin pulled at his mouth I noticed a "frog" and "Bird" in the water. A small giggle slipped from his lips as he slowly skipped over to the pair, arms crossed behind his back as he stopped several feet from them.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay in the water, well, the bird will~" Cotton candy coloured hair covered his right eye as he bent down to be in their line of sight, a soft smile curling at his lips as he interlocked his fingers behind his back. The bird narrowed its eyes while the frog seemed to stay aloof to his appearance; evergreen eyes widening as a dark mass shot towards as he barely managed to avoid the attack.

A strand of his pink hair swaying to the ground as he stuck out his lower lip and pouted, huffing, "That wasn't very nice, I hadn't even done anything to you… All I did was talk."

The sudden movement irritated the wound on his stomach; small droplets of blood gathering on the wound as he tried to subtly place his hand on the wound. Though applying pressure to the area only caused the blood to slowly seep through his already dirty shirt; red blotches tainting the baby blue fabric. Though with his other gloved hand he outstretched his to the others; a faint pink glowing from his hands as small wisps licked at the air.

"But, if we must have a tussle," A playful twinkle appeared in his eye as the muscles in his back tensed, "At least let me be prepared to turn you into something sweeter~"

His grinned widened to an almost impossible standard as he quickly lunged at the duo; hand glowing brighter as a loud band echoed throughout the USJ. He abruptly stopped as he turned his head to see what the noise came from, eyes widening in a fear that was infused with a childish excitement, his quiet voice drifting on the wind, "All Might…"

His thundering steps sent a shiver up Izuku's spine as he slowly backed away from the students; pivoting on his heel and running over to stand just behind Kurogiri. Evergreen orbs stared at the large hero as the Nomu stepped off Aizawa's barely conscious body and stood next to Shigaraki. His slender fingers gently wrapped around Giri's shirt as he gave a faint tug, whispering, "Giri… I have a bad feeling…"

"Everything will be alright, do not fear Izu," His deep voice soothed Izuku as he let his hand fall back to his side, taking a step away from the mist figure and then stumbling a few more back as All Might and the Nomu met fists. The impact of them colliding against one another brought about a force of wind that threaten to blow him away like a leaf in the wind; the loud cracking and crashes of cement breaking under their force like styrofoam.

Izuku watched on in amazement as the pro-hero suddenly overpowered the Nomu; sending the creature through the roof with one single punch. Izuku's fingers trembled as he tightly closed them into fists, gritting his teeth as fear streamed through his veins like crystallising water. His whole body was tense as he stared at the pro-hero, who was surround in a dust cloud that was slowly settling back onto the ground.

Izuku's lips parted about to speak when Shigaraki ran at the pro-hero, Giri's warp gate surrounding him as he appeared right in front; hand milometers from the hero's face as a gunshot rung out. Scarlet petals drifted in the air as Shiga was shot three more times; both legs and arms. With wide eyes he forced his legs to run forward towards Shiga; eyes narrowed as he growled lowly hands glowing a vibrant pink as he outstretched his hand to All Might, "Don't harm my family!"

A sharp pain pierced through his calf as a startled cry parted his lips as his knee gave way; falling onto the hard ground as Kurogiri quickly surrounded his body in a dark swirling mist. The mother-figure appeared behind of Izuku, gently picking him up and holding him close, like a mother to a child. Tears brimmed in his emerald eyes as Shigaraki hissed out a threat as Kurogiri took them home.

Giri's mist form disappeared as he quickly rushed to apply pressure to Shigaraki's wounds, wrapping a cloth tightly around each bleeding wound; his golden gaze flickering over to Izuku's, voice steady, "Go change and wash up, I will treat your wounds once I've done Shigaraki's."

Izuku numbly nodded his head as he limped to the bathroom; stripping of his clothing and sitting his pink wig to the side as he turned on the shower. Slipping under the warm water as he leant on the wall for support; his blood mixing with the water and making it a light pink. '_This was a mistake; I wasn't ready to go out. I'm still useless_.'

Tears brimmed in his eyes as he rest his forehead against the cool surface of the tiled wall; a faint cry parting his lips. He stood under the warm water for a while, not noticing the time past until a faint knock was heard on the door. Izuku was startled from his thoughts as he turned of the taps, carefully taking a towel and wrapping it around his waist as he hoisted himself up onto the bench of the sink, "Come in."

Giri walked into the room with bandages and alcohol rub for the wounds; slowly beginning to treat the wounds as he gently pulled Izuku into his chest once he was finished. Combing his fingers through Izu's locks as he rubbed soothing circles on the boys back, "Oh, Izuku… You did you're best for the first time in the field; you captured two students. You have done well, so rest for the next couple days."

* * *

**HELLO MY DARLING READERS~!**

**Sorry it took a while, I lost all of my work and other stories, but lucky enough I had someone that could retrieve them. Thank you for all the support and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Now, I need to go to bed, it's 3am and that means they'll be mistakes that'll I'll fix later.**

**Don't forget to leave a Follow, Favourite or Review!**

**KillerAkuma Destroying Their Way Outer Here~!**


	11. Chapter 10

**The Boy Who Loved Candy:**

**CHAPTER TEN**

* * *

The faintest taps of bare feet on tile echoed in the quiet room, followed with the soft hum of a melody that drifted in the air like dust. The thin figure spun slowly on the balls of their feet as the silver rays of the moon illuminated the once dark silhouette; eyes murky and brimmed with tears that weren't allowed to fall as the melancholy tune still drifted in the dim room like a threat looming from within the abyss. Toes were pointed as they gracefully were lifted to the heavens and arm following suit; tearful eyes gazing towards the sky as the limbs were lowered back to the ground as several steps were taken to cross the cold room.

Like a broken ballerina the figure danced in the shadows; piercing eyes from the darkness burnt into the small figure as the harsh clicking of heels clashed against the white floor as a slap echoed in the gloomy room; silence suffocating all sound as the young figure now sit on the ground, a female voice hissing, "Disgusting, you lack all grace. You're nothing but a **worthless** boy who has nothing except me! You should be grateful for the pity I give you!"

The boy was mainly motionless as his green hair covered his features as emerald orbs were clouded with ushered tears; biting his lower lip as a red hand-print flushed his right cheek. The thick smell of liquor drifted in the air as a shaky voice quietly mumbled out, "Yes, you're so generous Mother."

A humourless laugh drifted from crimson painted lips as narrowed brown stared down in distain as they looked away, disappearing into the darkness as they shouted, "Clean this room and then go to bed, understood?"

"Y-yes, Mother." The small boy quickly nodded as he shakily pushed himself to his feet; crystals slowly running down plumb freckled cheeks as a door slammed in the distance. Thin fingers curled into tight fists as a faint sob left his lips, voice breaking a he spoke to himself, "P-please… Anyone… A-anyone… Save me…"

He uncoiled a fist and reached towards the heavens with pleading eyes, tear stained cheeks glistening in the moon light. A loud rumbled caused his eyes to widen as the ground underneath him shook faintly; staring in horror as the building quickly began to fall to pieces around him like a house of cards. In a quick blur he tried to make his way to the entrance, diving out of the road of a falling beams as another struck him; pain spreading across his back as a sharp object pierced his skin like soft butter. Dust clouding his vision as a strained cry passed his lips; pain blossoming in his side as he felt something sticky and wet spread across his stomach and side.

No, this is not how he wanted to be saved. Tears shamefully cascaded down his cheeks as he clawed at the ground, desperate to be freed from the weight that was slowly crushing him. '_So, please, anyone! Anyone! Save me, again!'_

The crunch of footsteps met his ears as he stopped digging his fingers into the ground; a dark figure lurking over him with piercing red eyes that stared at him with interest, kneeling as ivory fingers rested on the broken debris. "Hey kid… do you need help out of this mess?"

He sniffled as he struggled to fight back the tears that blurred his sight, clawing at the ground once more to try and free himself but slouching back onto the dirt as it was a fruitless task. The metal rod through his side causing his mind to go a little fuzzy as blood pooled out in the shape of a puddle beneath him, his voice wavering as he struggled to stutter out his response. "P-please m-mister… M-mama didn't push me out of the way quickly enough… M-mister p-p-please..."

Play innocent; he would be saved if he played pretend just a little bit. Pretend that his 'mother' wasn't as mean as she was, that she didn't hurt him, belittle him and make him dance through life like a broken doll being controlled with restricting strings. A smirk curled at the other male's features as the debris began to disintegrate and slowly drift away; eyes wide with wonder of this boy's quirk.

The world around him began to darken as the pressure on his back was removed; half lidded eyes trained to the dust particles that drifted in the air like snow dancing down to the ground. Thick lashes brushed across his freckled cheeks as emerald orbs were slowly hidden by fluttering lids, crimson staining his clothing as it clung to him uncomfortably but nothing could be done to stop the discomfort as he fell into unconsciousness in the arms of a stranger – his hero.

**. . . . .**

Ivory lids twitched as thick lashes slowly fluttered open to reveal exhausted evergreen – slender fingers curling into the material gently wrapped around him – orbs gradually scouting the room as a firm hand gently brushed through his pastel green locks. A content sigh parted rosy lips as a fond chuckle met Izuku's ears, "Have a pleasant nap; you slept soundly for an hour."

The childish boy merely hummed as he shifted his position so he was staring up at the mist being, a soft smile gracing his young features as he leant into the touch, "Of course I did Giri, I dreamt of you and Shiga saving me. You carried me and saved me…"

Izuku moved closer to Kurogiri, outstretching his slender arms and wrapping them around the other's waist; squeezing and tightly closing his eyes. Tears gathering in the corner of his eyes as he curled his fists into the other's suit, voice barely above a whisper, "I love you, Giri and Shig. I love you so much…"

His small hands trembled as the taller gently rubbed circles on his back, resting his other hand gently on the top of Izuku's head; combing through curled locks. Letting his gloved hands fall to slender shoulders as he pushed Izuku away slightly – evergreen staring into honey gold – as a loving smile curled at Giri's thin lips. Words as sweet as sugar and soft as cotton candy dripped from his deep voice as it enveloped Izuku like the sun's rays, "Indeed Izu, we adore you and even love you. Don't ever forget what…Mama-Giri taught you, anyone that hurts you unleashes the hell that is Shigaraki."

A smile that slowly shifted into a gradually widening grin spread across Izuku's lips as he jumped up, wrapping his arms around Kurogiri's shoulder, nuzzling into the crock of his neck as he laughed softly, "Yeah and no-one should have to deal with Shig's, I mean, we can barely deal with him in a good mood."

Kurogiri chuckled at the comment as he shook his head fondly, resting his arms around the boy as he grew concerned about Izuku's movement, "I'm glad you're feeling better but do be careful about you wounds, I don't want you injuring yourself further."

Izuku snickered as he hide his face in the collar of Giri's suit, a playful grin widening his lips further, "Yes, Mama-Giri, I will be careful~"

* * *

**Hello My Darling Readers! **

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I hope you had a pleasant New Years and Christmas! I'm thankful for all the support given to me for this story and my others, thank you! I'm going to have to go back and re-read this because it's very late and I've probably made a few mistakes here and there so, forgive me. **

**As always, don't forget to leave a review, favourite or follow~!**

**KillerAkuma Destroying Their Way Outer Here~! **


	12. Chapter 11

**The Boy Who Loved Candy**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

* * *

An untamable excitement bubbled inside him threatening to burst any second as he combed his fingers through his curly hair; slipping on his uniform with a pastel blue tie instead of the school one that matched the ribbon that was now in his hair. Slipping his slender feet into a pair of black flats as he made his way hurriedly out of his room; stumbling as he descended the stairs into the kitchen to grab his lunch before stuffing it into his backpack before calling over his shoulder as he ran out the door, "BYE GIRI AND SHIG! SEEYA AFTER SCHOOL!"

A wide grin stretched across his lips as a giggle drifted in the air as he ran to school; the wind brushing against his freckled cheeks as a familiar purple spiked up mess met his evergreen gaze. His feet tapped in a steady rhythm on the cement path as he launched himself at the taller figure; arms outstretched as an excited squeal parted from his upturned mouth, "Shin-kun~!"

The two bodies collided and fell to the ground; the small green hair teen gazed into stunned amethyst orbs as a groan of pain passed his lips. A twinkle appeared in Izuku's eyes as he jumped off Shinso, helping him to his feet as he dug in his pocket, "Need a lollipop to forgive me for tackling you?"

Shinso chuckled softly as he rolled his purple eyes in amusement; his voice tired but laced with a fondness, "Disappeared for a week and return with still the same frightful energy... I'm glad you're back, sweet-tooth."

"And no, I don't need a lollipop to forgive you, I rather keep my teeth, unlike you~" Shinso snickered as Izuku puffed out his cheeks and pouted as a large hand ruffled his curly locks.

"For your information, my teeth are perfectly fine! Got nothing but pearly whites!" Izuku crossed his arms as he walked alongside Shinso; arms brushing as the white noise of people chatting fell on their deaf ears. Izu's pout quirked into a small smile as he quickly latched himself onto Shinso's left arm; hugging it to his chest as a blush dusted his freckled cheeks. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as his blush threaten to darken by the second as he pulled away to take his seat as the bell rung to signify the beginning of class.

Izuku nibbled on his bottom lip as he fiddled with the lollipops in his pocket; waiting for the teacher to enter the classroom to begin the class. However, when the teacher did arrive, his mind wandered to the events of last week. '_What had they done about the students that had been taken from Class 1-A? Did they switch out students? Or are they leaving them as they are until they can clarify if they're dead or not..._'

His slender fingers were wrapped tightly around his pen as he brought it up to his lips, teeth digging in and denting the plastic as the day passed in a blur. The hairs on the back of his neck rose as he flinched away from the touch on his shoulder, a tired voice snapping him from his own thoughts, "Hey Sweet-tooth, the bell for lunch has gone, are we gonna go outside to eat or are you gonna sit there eating the pen all lunch?"

Evergreen eyes blinked owlishly at the taller boy, momentarily stunned as he dropped his pen onto his table. His mouth opening and closing like a fish as he shook his head slightly; smiling warmly to the other as he packed away his stuff and grabbed out his lunch, "...Well, let's go eat, Shin-kun~!"

Shinso narrowed his gaze slightly but, nevertheless, let the small ball of energy drag him outside and underneath the shade of a tree. The rustling leaves broke the silence between the two as emerald orbs stared blankly at the half-eaten bento on his lap; a tired sigh parting the taller teen's lips as a pair of large hands covered his, "Izuku... What's wrong? Something has been bothering you...Is it about school or the sports festival or..."

Izuku cheeks flushed slightly as he avoided the other's caring gaze, tightening his grip of his bento as he quietly murmured out a response, "Honestly... somethings have been bothering me, a big bunch of stuff!"

His brows knotted together as he felt butterflies flutter in his stomach as Shinso squeezed his hands gently, his tired voice laced with a compassion that was understanding, "...Okay, do you want to talk about it? Maybe, it would help but I'm not going to push you to. I'm just here to listen if you do.

Izuku took a moment to respond as he pondered over words and then began to hesitantly speak as he gently placed his bento onto the ground before grasping onto Shinso's hands, "Well... For starters I'm concerned about the students from 1-A since the villain attack, like are they okay and what's being done about the missing students? The sports festival is another issue but I'm not too concerned because I'm not going to do well enough to win or anything. Also... one of my family members, my brother, he was caught up in a hero fight... He sustained some injuries that I could've helped prevented but I didn't..."

The other teen remained quiet as he seemed to be processing the information as Izuku finally lifted his gaze to look at the other. The suns rays breaking through the leaves and illuminating his pale skin as his purple hair shift in the breeze as his caring amethyst eyes looked into his own. He hummed softly in thought before responding, his thumbs rubbing gently over Izuku's knuckles, "The way I see it is that you're very caring person, sweet-tooth, however, you shouldn't fret over class 1-A. They seemed to be as annoying as ever, according to your grumpy blonde friend and the pro-heroes and police are dealing with the missing students. As for the sports festival, I think that you are capable of leaving all if not most of the crowd... Star struck."

Shinso winked as Izuku snickered and smiled softly at his words, giving the teen a gently push as he continued, "As for your brother, I think that he would be glad that nothing happened to you and if it did, perhaps he would have become a villain to seek revenge on the hero... But in the meantime, all you must do is be by his side until he is recovered. Give him some candy like you _always _offer or something."

Izuku giggled as his emerald orbs twinkled like polished gems, a pink dusting his freckled cheeks as he interlocked his fingers together with Shinso, opening his mouth to respond but being interrupted by someone aggressively clearing their throat. "Am I interrupting something, aye?"

Both teens eyes widened to saucers as they pulled away from one another with ruby coloured faces, stuttering nonsense as the spikey hair blonde merely smirked at the two with amusement. An all knowing look flashing in his crimson orbs as he jeered at the them, "Didn't answer me losers, did I interrupt something or were you merely both holding hands and starring longingly into one another eyes?"

"Sh-shut up, Kacchan! He was merely helping me with some personal issues!" Izuku's face was as reds as a cherry tomato as he tried to glare at the other, failing terribly as he puffed out his cheeks in embarrassment.

"Personal issues, geez..." A low whistle was heard from Bakugou as a wicked grinned twisted at his lips as he lends down to Izuku's height, nudging his leg with his foot, "Didn't know you could be so dirty, Deku~"

Izuku squeaked in embarrassment as Shinso sat to the side with his hands covering his face, trying to ignore the two as he sorted out his own thoughts. Whilst the smaller teen quickly got to his feet and tackled Kacchan; angerly hitting him '_hard_' in the chest as the blonde was laughing at the embarrassed teens.

"You're so meeeean, Kacchan!"


	13. Chapter 12

**The Boy Who Loved Candy**

**CHAPTER TWELVE:**

* * *

Training for the sports festival was overall uneventful. It consisted of him trying to quicken the time it takes him to un-solidify his body and reshape it. Whilst also making sure that he suppressed his other ability, he did not want to risk accidentally activating Capture Candy, Sensei would not be impressed if that happen during the Sports Festival. Izuku would also be very depressed because he wouldn't be able to see or hang out with Shinso or Kacchan and that couldn't happen. So, once he had gotten the shifting time to about four seconds, he was proud of himself because he had shaved off ten seconds from his original time. So, with a cheer he ran downstairs to the bar where he practically launched himself over the bar and at Kurogiri.

"Giri! Giri! I did it! I quickened the shifting time!" Izuku was beaming up at Kurogiri, whilst also hugging the poor man like a koala as the mist being simply hummed before ruffling the curly locks.

"Well done, Izu," He shifted his tone as he sighed, looking over the broken glass on the ground, "But what have I told you about jumping over the bar, you make more mess than Shigaraki. AND he _accidentally_ disintegrates doors and objects."

Kurogiri sat the teen on top of the bar as he bent down to clean up the glass on the ground and then, quickly looked over the childish boy for any injuries. Protective Mama mode going in full when he noticed a cut on the boy's leg, shaking his head as he reached under the bar for the first aid kit. Digging in it for a bandaid, which happened to be a pastel pink one because the candy loving boy had swapped out the plain ones for pastel coloured ones.

"Okay, Giri, I'll try not to jump over the bar, unless it's an emergency and thank you," The mint green hair boy giggled softly as he slide off the bar, giving a quick hug to the parent-figure before dashing upstairs to his room to sleep where he threw himself on his bed covered in various soft plush toys. A blush dusted his cheeks as he grabbed a purple cat plushie, staring at it with a bashful smile, "Oh, Mr Mittens, I'm going to make my Shi-kun proud!"

With a faint giggle as he pressed the plush to his chest as he nuzzled the top of it's head, throwing the covers over himself as he slowly began to drift off to sleep, "I'll make him so proud…"

**. . . . .**

Izuku jolted away when loud knocking was heard against his door; a quiet yawn parted his lips as a fist rubbed his left eye, his mint green hair sticking up in every direction. He pulled the cat plush tighter against himself as his gaze drifted slowly around the dark room, blinking slowly as he shifted his gaze to the cat in his arms. Emerald orbs widened as a large grin stretched across his pink lips, giggles erupting from him as he quickly flicked the covers off his body and headed to the bathroom to brush his hair. He clipped a baby blue ribbon into his hair as he hummed a soft tune as he basically dance around his room; slipping on his uniform, gathering his school stuff and stumbling _gracefully_ into the bar to grab his packed lunch.

He slipped on his backpack as he pranced over to Kurogiri, jumping up to wrap his arms around the tall man's neck as he placed a kiss to his cheek. The mist man seemed flustered by the action as a pink hue formed on his cheeks as Izuku pulled away, calling over his shoulder as he ran out the door, "Bye-bye, Giri! See you later~!"

Izuku practically skipped the entire way to school as butterflies erupted in his stomach as he held onto his backpack straps harder. Emerald orbs looking over the sea of students that were walking into the school ground, spotting a familiar mop of purple hair; sprinting towards him as he practically tackled the taller boy to the ground. A light laugh escaped his lip as he quickly got off the other, beaming down at the tired teen, "Shi-kun~!"

Said boy groaned out in pain as he rubbed his face, his nose red from hitting the hard ground as he rolled his amethyst eyes, "Sweet-tooth… Do you have to tackle me every time you find me? You're gonna break my nose or worse my entire face."

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you," The excited teen looked down into his lap as a tired sigh parted Shinso's lips as he reached up and ruffled the green locks.

"It's okay, but please at least give warning before you tackle me, I can at least prevent some damage then. Now, come on, we gotta meet up with the rest of our class before the festival begins." Shinso slowly pushed himself onto his feet as Izuku sprung to his; the pair walking to class with the small mint boy hanging off Shinso's right arm.

As soon as they set foot in the classroom they were all instructed to go to the change rooms, which they did with haste and they now all waited in the dark arch of the stadium, waiting to be call out onto the field. Emerald eyes widened in slight fear at all the people that he could hear cheering, he clenched his hands tightly into his clothing as he was snapped from his mild panic by Midnight's voice.

Izuku quickly spotted Shinso and grabbed a hold of his arm as they entered the stadium, thousand of eyes watching the students walk onto the felid. His green eyes looked to the ground as his stomach twisted as Midnight began the introduction to the sports and some other things, however, he didn't pay much attention until Shinso gave a faint squeeze to his hand. Evergreen orbs looked up to meet amethyst as the sleep deprived teen offer the nervous boy a smile, "You're gonna be fine, try your damn best Sweet-tooth."

"You too, I'll be cheering for you, Shi-kun~!" Izuku gave a wide grin to Shinso's words as he nodded his head, determination fueling him as the first event was announced, an obstacle course. All the students were moved over to the starting line as he release his hold on Shinso, "Good luck, kitty~!"

Izuku hadn't even realized what he had called the purple teen, who blushed and looked away just as the signal went off. Hundreds of students charged at once at the small arch way, blocking any way out and those who had got halfway through the arch were frozen in place. He quickly took off, jumping on top of other students as he made his way through the frozen area, activating his quirk mid jump to turn the bottom of his feet to blades as he skated over the remaining ice before jumping and reshaping his feet back to normal.

He stumbled a little but quickly regained his composure as the freckles on his arms turned white and his ivory skin shifted to blue, purples and pinks. Evergreen orbs narrowing slightly as robots appeared in his sight, he quickly rolled out of the way of the robot's attack. He formed his galaxy designed arms into blades and sliced through a one pointer that had gotten in his way.

He breathed a sigh of relief on the inside as he made it past them, moving onto the next obstacle, which was going to test him and his balance. He slowly but as quickly as he could, balanced his way over to the first stone pillar before noticing how far Bakugou and Todoroki had gotten. With a quick pray he launched himself off the edge; un-solidifying his body as his mist form quickly drifted over the gaps, he had to keep focus or his form would start to drift further away from him and he wouldn't be able to pull himself back together.

He mentally grit his teeth as he pulled himself back together but not entirely, he left his hips in a semi mist form because he had to discard his clothing in order to be able to fully turn himself into mist. It was an inconvenience but with the embarrassment of being naked on TV fueled him to go even faster as his eyes widened when an explosion went off and pink smoke met his gaze. Though, he did notice that Todoroki and Bakugou had slowed down enough for him to catch up. He released his solid form and floated above all the mines in a gradual pace that was slowly catching him up to the two in the lead.

Nearing the end of the mines he reformed himself, his blue ever-changing skin glowing as he ran, the two in front of him just out of his reach. He could do this; he could prove to himself and his family that he was able to succeed and beat these heroes! Though as he neared the pair it was too late, Bakugou and then Todoroki had passed the line. He had come in third place.

Izuku's chest burned as he came halt over the line; resting the palms of his hand on his knees as he panted and tried to catch his breathe. He scowled at the ground but was snapped back to the present by a slap on his back, wide emerald meeting burning crimson, "You did good nerd!"

The small teen stumbled forward a little from the harsh slap, his lips twitching into a wide grin as he beamed at Bakugou. His chest swirled with a small amount of pride as he let a soft laugh rumble in his chest, "Thanks Kacchan!"

He momentarily forgot that he basically standing naked in front of everyone, his cheeks flushed as he quickly ran to get another uniform on. Once in the privacy of the changing room and in a new uniform, he sat curled in a ball with his cheeks burning in embarrassment. He was at least glad that he had still kept his quirk active on his private parts, he would have probably instantly died if he had done that.

Izuku slapped the palms of his hands against his cheeks as he tried to hype himself up. With a long sigh he stood up and made his way back out to the stadium to join the rest of the students that were gathered for the next event. He clasped his hands together as he listened to Midnight list out the results and our next challenge.

Cavalry battle.

Izuku quickly darted his gaze around the area as he looked for the raging blonde teen, who earned the most points for the obstacle course. Izuku found the purple haired teen, wrapping his fingers tightly around Shinso's wrist as the smaller teen dragged the sleep deprived boy behind him as a grin twisted at his lips as he waved to the red eyed male, "KACCHAN!"

The blonde's eyebrow quirked up at the pair as he rose a brow at them, the red-haired teen standing near Bakugou also shifted his gaze to the pair. A soft giggle left his lips as he released the grip on Shinso's arm as he titled his head to the side, smiling widening only slightly as he batted his eyes at Bakugou, "Needs some extra team mates, _Kacchan_~?"

Said teen rolled his eyes as he hummed in thought, trying to come up with a plan if he did have the duo apart of his group for this part of the festival, "I suppose you can be apart of the group, mostly because everyone has already grouped up. So… How are our quirks all going to work together… The smallest should be on top…"

Amused red looked down at Izuku, who stuck out his bottom lip before rolling his eyes, "Shinso can help keep people away from us by using his quirk Brainwash. I can turn myself into mist and reshape myself into a sphere to protect the band by placing it in the center, however that may be against the rules so I'll simply turn myself into a dense mist and hide the band withing my body. Kirashima can harden himself so that the explosions don't cause harm to him, also, he can be the front figure. He can be the battering-ram if any other groups get close…Kacchan use his explosions on anyone that gets to close and try not to kill anyone…"

With that discussed, Izuku put the headband around his neck as he turned his body to mist to hide the band in his body mass; hardening his hands onto Kirashima's and Bakugou's shoulder to ensure that his body wouldn't drift away when they began moving. He narrowed his eyes as the battle began, he was hoping that he could keep him form together for fifteen minutes, he hasn't held it for that long before, but he should be able to manage it.

Several groups charged at them because of the points they had, swiftly they began to run away from the others. Izuku quickly reshaped a part of his body and sent it out to knock over a group that got to close. As the minutes ticked by, only one group came close to stealing the band, but they barely missed it due to Izuku's ever swaying mist form.

Kacchan roared with victory as the timer went off as Izuku struggled to pull himself back into a solid form, hiding in the middle of the three to slip back on the uniform once he was able to solidify himself. Shinso gave a gentle pat on the back as he was nearly slapped to the ground by Kacchan, who simply smiled dangerously at the small teen, "You better fucking destroy the extras you fight against, nerd!"

"Will do Kacchan! I'll win them so I can fight you!" Izuku flashed the blonde a blinding grin as Shinso and himself left the duo to go relax in their waiting area for the next round.

The small teen sighed as he dug through his bag looking for some candy and cheering when he found some gummy bears. He on the bench next to the purple haired teen, blushing faintly as he held out the bag, "You want some? They'll give you a little energy before our battles."

The tired teen took a couple as he rolled his eyes as he sighed, "Sweet-tooth, you nervous about the battles?"

Izuku had shoved some gummy bears in his mouth as he hummed, looking down into his bag of sweet, "Yeah, I'm a bit nervous but I know I can do well! Just like I know you will strive to do well too!"

Shinso's cheeks flared pink as he rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from the greenette as he made a sound of agreement. The small teen jumped up and put the rest of his gummy bears back into his bag, humming an upbeat tune as skipped back over the other.

Clapping his hands together as he had a sudden thought, his evergreen eyes meeting amethyst as he flashed a wide toothy grin that was almost blinding to Shinso, "WE SHOULD GO OUT!"

Shinso stuttered and was flabbergasted as he opened and closed his mouth like a fish as the ball of energy leaned closer to the him, "Like we should go out to like a café or something this weekend, Shi-kun~!

Before the tired teen could answer, Izuku was announce and quickly ran off, but not before shouting of his shoulder, "We'll talk about it more when we have time~!"

A frown twisted his lips downwards as he quickly made his way to the arena, his nerves causing him to come to a stop just before the light of the tunnel to the field. His nerves knotting his stomach as he clenched his fists before relaxing them. He took a deep breath in as he stood in the shadow of the archway, calming his nerves as a wide grin stretch across his lips. Excitement and nerves rattling his insides as he slowly began his trek to the fighting area, a faint skip in his step as he and his opponent stood opposite end from one another. His emerald gaze scanned over the small blonde male in front of him, who admitted an unusual sparkle or glow.

With a faint shake of his head to clear his thoughts, he stood tall and beamed at his enemy, giggling softly as he prepared to attack once they had the sign to begin. As soon as the fight began, Aoyama shot a sparkly laser towards Izuku, who quickly dodged and began running at the blonde. Emerald orbs widened as another laser was targeted at him as he was running straight towards the teen, he didn't have the time to dodge the attack so he narrowed his eyes as he activated his quirk and let his solid body disintegrate as the laser hit his gas like form.

His uniform lay on the ground with a burnt whole through the chest as his mist form swirled around the blonde, his hand solidifying as he made fist and punched the blonde's belt, breaking the orb on it as Aoyama stumbled back near the edge of the bounds. Izuku released the hold on his fist as he solidified his leg and with a swift kick he knocked the blonde out, his glowing green eyes gleamed with joy as he returned to his uniform, solidifying once again as the crowd cheered.

The first fight was done, and he was victorious. He stood proud as he softened his gaze as he looked at the sparkly French boy, who walked away clutching his stomach. Izuku ran towards him, jumping in front of his path as he spoke softly to him, "You did a good job! Congratulations for making it this far!"

The French boy flashed a smile as he posed, the sparkles coming off his body burning brighter, "Well of course, chéri! Naturally I would make it this far but at least I lost to another, who sparkles just as bright!"

Izuku almost was glowing alongside the flamboyant teen as they continued their way to the break room, making small talk as he went along. Though they had to part ways and he returned to the waiting room and watched Shinso vs Mina.

He clasped his hands tightly together as the round was about to begin, though as soon it began Shinso had ensnared Mina in his quirk. The pink teen slowly turned around and walked out of bounds, signifying the purple haired teen's win. Izuku let out a cheer and a giggle as the tired teen made his way back here.

As soon as he set foot in the room, Izuku launched himself at the teen causing both of them to crash to the ground. Izuku tightly hugged the dazed teen, who was recovering from the assault that had occurred. The green haired teen giggled as he nuzzled the other's chest, flashing a wide grin as he cheered, "You did amazing Kitty~!"

Shinso cheeks flushed a dark crimson as a bashful smile twitched his lips upwards, his gaze drifting off to the side as he wrapped his arms around the other male on top of him. Izuku slightly lifted his head so he could look up at the other, his wide toothy grin forcing his eyes shut once again as he giggled. Pressing his cheek back against Shinso's chest as he loosened his tight grip on the purple teen, listening to the steady pace of his heart and his soft inhales and exhales.

Time seemed to slowly pass by as slender finger began to run through is green locks, a soft hum rumbling in his chest as he slowly pushed himself off the other. Sitting next to the teen on the floor as his cheeks were tinted a bright pink, the freckles on his cheeks glowing faintly as the other pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Thanks, sweet-tooth~" Izuku covered his cheeks with his hands as Shinso's hand found its way back into his curly green locks. Running his fingers through them as purple teen leaned closer to the other as Izuku's hands fell onto his lap. Bright evergreen stared into compassionate violet as an ivory hand slide down to cup Izuku's cheek, the pair slowly leaning in unintentionally as their faces were mere millimeters away from one another. The pair locked in a trance as they basked in one another's presents, however, right before their lips met a booming voice calling for Izuku snapped them out of it. They jolted away from one another; Shinso's hand falling to his side as Izuku quickly got to his feet, cheeks stained a bright crimson as he quickly ran out of the room.

His heart thundering in his rib cage as he rested his hands over it, a small smile curled at his lips as he giggled softly as he continued his trek to the battle ground. An extra spring in his step as he practically danced out to the crowd, a wide unwavering toothy grin practically blinded his opponent, Shoto Todoroki.

Though the green haired boy quickly took up a fighting stance as Izuku could almost feel the seething hatred rolling off the other and this candy boy, knew who it was directed at. As soon as the battle began, Todoroki shot ice towards him as he barely dodged by rolling to the side. His lips twitched downwards as he ran towards the two-toned teen, flipping to the side as he released his tangible form to become drifting galaxy mist that drifted thinly around the second wave of ice.

His clothing now frozen in the ice as he reformed himself and charge at the teen, emerald eyes narrowed almost dangerously, "You know Sho-kun, I might have to give you another lollipop to get you out of the fowl mood your father put you in~!"

Izuku had to jump back as a wall of ice stopped his advance, releasing his solid form as he began to drift around and over the wall, his voice echoing as he got closer to the teen, "His existence it quiet a bother among the hero community, such a hateful man he is… And you don't want to be anything like him, you fear becoming him."

Izuku drifted above Shoto as he reformed his body and dropped down on him, only for his right arm to be struck and frozen within the ice. He grits his teeth as he shaped his other arm into a hammer to smash the cold surface, his arm hanging stiff by his side as he hissed out, "You'd never become someone like that! I knew that from the moment I met you all those years ago! You're so much better than him and your power cannot be controlled by him!"

The greenette crouched low and charged at Shoto, dodging the wave of ice as he swung his arm and knocked the other back a couple feet. Losing the shape of the hammer as his arm returned to normal, voice cutting into Todoroki like a hot knife in butter, "Your power is yours alone! He has no rein over it!"

Before Izuku could dodge the next wave of ice, it enclosed around his right foot as his emerald orbs widened when fire begin to curl off Todoroki's form. Izuku flashed a wide toothy grin as he raised his left arm, forming his arm into a thin shield as the teen attacked with fire.

Izuku hissed in pain as he was knocked back, the ice around him melting into steam and causing a large cloud. The fire burned his left arm as he grit his teeth, his left hand twitching as he tried to see through the steam. Though as it began dissipating, he noticed that he was just over the line, signifying his defeat.

With loud laugh that rumbled in his chest, he stumbled back a couple more steps letting his arms back to his side, his galaxy mist curling around his hips, "Congrats on winning, Sho-kun~!"


End file.
